


The Winchester's Way of Showing They Care

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean return from a hunt and Dean's furious. Cas practically sacrificed himself for Dean and that really pisses him off. What Dean doesn't realize, though, is what Castiel truly meant through his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester's Way of Showing They Care

“You could have gotten yourself killed, dammit!” Dean argues in frustration, slinging Cas’ arm over his shoulder, balancing all their weight.

Castiel stops hobbling into the small motel room and looks over “Well, I’m fine, Dean.” He says, sure of himself, a small stream of blood running down his forehead and nose.

Dean breaks his gaze away from the injured sight of his best friend and rolls his eyes with a sigh, dragging him to the nearby bed. Dean hurriedly runs to the miniature kitchen and wets a rag before rushing back to the bed side “What were you thinking Cas?” he asks, sitting down and gently dabbing away the blood “You’re not an angel anymore, you can’t just jump out there and almost sacrifice yourself like that.” He scolds with a shake of his head.

“But you’ve sacrificed yourself numerous times for Sam.” Castiel argues, flexing his bloody fingers just to make sure they’re all functional.

Dean and Cas had a been on a hunt while Sam was off helping Bobby when they found themselves cornered by at least a dozen vampires. Cad has jumped into the herd and began madly slicing their heads off, all the while yelling for Dean to run. It’d been a hard battle but in the end they won with only a few battle scars.

Dean slightly stiffens the way he always does when this subject comes up and momentarily stops with the dabbing “That’s different.” He says flatly.

“Dean.” Cas says, attemping to getting the other man’s attention but all he seems to want to do is clean up the blood. “Dean.” Castiel tries again, grabbing the man’s wrist. Dean looks up at him and the worry in his eyes are as clear as day. “It’s not different, Dean. You sacrificed yourself for someone you love and I was prepared to sacrifice myself for someone I love.” He says without batting an eyelash as though telling Dean he loves him is the most normal thing in the world.

Dean and Cas sit there for a few seconds just staring into each other’s eyes, an action they’ve grown accustomed to. Dean finally breaks the gaze when he feels a nag in his chest “Yeah.” He looks up again “Well, don’t do it again.” He says sternly, taking the bloody rag into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, after Dean’s finished cleaning the rag, he walks over to his bed and pulls a small pad of paper the motel had given them and a pen from his duffel. He aimlessly begins doodling. This is something Dean had always found comfort in; when he was at school he would doodle, when he was young and left home alone with Sammy he would doodle, and even now he doodles to avoid his feelings. When the bed dips beside him, he gasps, startled.

“Jesus, Cas.” He says, putting the pen and paper down with one hand while his other rubs his face.

“Those are some interesting drawings.” Cas observes, gently taking them from Dean’s loose grasp. Cas’ brow furrows “Is…Is this a wolf?” he asks, pointing at a ferociously drawn canine.

Dean slightly smiles “That’s the House of Stark banner.” He explains, a weird, nerdy kind of excitement coming over him.

Cas, though, obviously did not come over to talk about TV shows. He sets the pad down and sighs “Dean, I’m sorry for throwing myself at the vampires, I knew you and I could take them on…” he trails off shaking his head.

Dean sits up at his words “If you knew we could take them on, which we could have easily done by the way if you’d have let me help, why didn’t you just stick with me and fight?”

Cas looks away before settling on Dean’s face “You and Sam obviously have a strong bond and you’re always proving it by fighting for one another and risking yourselves for one another.”

Dean furrows his brow “What does that have to do with anything?”

Cas’ jaw shifts as he obviously is having a hard time explaining “I guess, I thought the only way I could show how much you meant to me was by risking my life for you.”

Dean’s eyes slightly widen and his mouth opens slightly as a realization comes over him. Cas _likes_ him. _Goddamnit, Dean, how could you have been so blind?_ Dean and Cas stare at each other, Dean’s eyes filled with a new sort of excitement and Cas’ with an almost embarrassed nervousness. And Dean swears to God the way the light is hitting Cas’ features and the way his hair is sexily ruffled should not be legal.

“You…” Dean clears his throat “You didn’t have to do that to show you care Cas.” He says quietly, slightly moving forward to were there noses are inches apart.

Cas glances away, flustered “Dean, it seemed like-“ Whatever Cas was gonna say Dean didn’t care to hear.

Quickly leaning forward, Dean presses his lips against Cas’ and almost laughs. _This dude has no clue how to kiss_. Despite the seemingly one sided enthusiasm, Dean presses forward ever so slightly and finally manages to get a reaction from Cas. Learning quickly, the fallen angel presses forward with so much built-up passion Dean thinks it’s impossible. By the time Dean pulls back for air, Cas proceeds to learn forward to continue the kiss as long as possible. Dean pulls back with a smile

“What was that you were saying, Cas?” Dean asks, his lips only inches away from his partner’s.

Cas’ face is red with the almightiest of almighty blushes “I-I don’t remember.”

Not breaking Cas’ gaze, Dean shifts to where he’s in front of his partner and gently pushes him down into the matress as he stradels his lap. Leaning forward, he takes Cas’ lips in his and an immediate battle for dominace comences. The kiss turns passionate and hot as they fight inside each other’s mouths, their tongues acting as swords. Dean suddenly begins to rock back and forth on Castiel’s lap earning a soft moan. Dean pulls away and grins, rocking back and forth harder

“Excited, are we?” Cas moans again and Dean laughs before continuing the kiss.

Lifting his body slightly off of Cas’, Dean reaches a hand down and begins to palm Cas through his jeans where the fallen angel obviousl y has a hard on. Cas breaks the kiss with a loud moan. Dean laughs again, something about an angel moaning in his grip is funny.

Dean rubs harder “Want me to stop?” he asks with a smile.

Cas looks up at him “God, no.” he says, lust and want making his voice gravelly.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean says, his smile disappearing as he feels a familiar tingle in his crotch.

Castiel sits up and grabs the back of Dean’s head, pulling him into steamy kiss. The first garments to go are the shirts. First Dean’s then Cas’. As their bare chests mash against each other, Dean and Cas let out moans and groans, each of them with aching erections. Cas pushes Dean on the bed and hungrily rips his pants and boxers off revealing his large cock.

“Oh, fuck, Cas.” Dean moans as Cas begins to swirl his tongue across the head of Dean’s cock. “Where’d you learn to do that?” he asks, breathless.

Cas pulls up and says seriously “I know the anatomy of a human inside and out, I obviously would know the pleasure spots of a man’s penis.”

Dean rolls his eyes and plants a quick kiss on the fallen angel’s lips before laying back down “Nerdy little dude, you may continue.”

Cas nods and wraps his lips around Dean’s cock and slowly sucks up and down the length, hollowing his cheeks to create more room as he reaches the base. All the while his tongue traces the veins of the cock and his long fingers play with his balls. Dean reaches down and grabs a fistfull of hair as his eyes shut and his mouth opens

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _Cas_ , yes; just like that. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” He moans so loudly he’s sure the neighbors can hear but he can’t find it in himself to care.

Taking this as encouragement, Cas picks up the pace and adds a light graze of his teeth as Dean begins to buck into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m cumming!” he yells and sure enough large spews of cum fly into Cas’ mouth and hit the back of his throat.

Cas swallows the remainder of the cum left in his mouth and sucks the rest of it off the cock’s top as he pulls off with a distinct pop. Dean is breathing heavily and there’s a glazed over look of pleasure in his eyes.

“Fuck Cas. That was so freakin’ hot.” He says and grabs the back of the fallen angel’s neck, pulling him down for a quick press of the lips. “Tomorrow’s your turn.” He says with a grin and Cas can’t help but grin back.

Wrapping himself around Cas, Dean quickly falls asleep on Cas’ chest as Cas stares at the beauty in front of him and can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky.


End file.
